Book 1: Hogwarts Welcomes First Years
by Wolf In The Moon Starlight
Summary: This Story will go through the Hogwarts Life of my OC character, Fantora Duff


It was on August 22, 1980 that Fantora was born. Her mother, Fia, fell very ill after she had Fantora. That night changed for Connor when he found the love of his life, dead with the crying baby in her arms. He then picked up his daughter and decided that day that he would be the greatest father that he could bet. Fantora grew to look exactly like her mother, fiery dark red hair, just with his blue eyes and she was a half-blood. Now, if she only knew what lies ahead of her.

…..

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! I got the letter!" Fantora cried in excitement.

Her dad sat down on the couch next to her after she jumped around in the living room.

"Open it. You don't boast and then not open it." He teased.

Of course her stepmother always has to put in her two cents on how Neil is better then Fantora. Don't get her wrong; Fantora loves her stepbrother, but even he doesn't like hearing his stepmother talk like that.

"Fantora, Neil will never go to some freak school. Because he will have a choice." Her stepmother sneered.

"I chose to go to that school, my dad didn't make me go." Kenzie glowered at her step daughter but stayed quiet.

Fantora ripped the envelope open and read:

" Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Duff,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

She skimmed the list of books and equipment that she needed for Hogwarts.

Neil hugged her after she read through the whole letter. He knew how much the letter from Hogwarts meant to Fantora.

"Fantora, I hope I get to be like you." He said in excited admiration.

"Eh, you don't want to be exactly like me. You're mother will start hating you, too."

Fantora was the only one who actually laughed at the comment. Neil didn't want to displease his mother, her dad was acting like he didn't hear it and Kenzie just glared.

She didn't appreciate that Fantora made that comment, as she thought she was the only women worthy of Fantora's dad. It was easy to see that Kenzie was just jealous that Connor paid more attention to his daughter.

...

The sound of the alarm unwillingly got her up that morning. After contemplating for a few minutes whether to fall back to sleep or just to deal with her alarm this time, she decided to roll out of bed. When she rolled over, she hit her head against the bedside table. Grumbling to herself, she gently rubbed the side of her head. She usually was a bright and happy morning person, but today seemed not to be her day.

She threw on her old t-shirt and some jeans that were ripped at the knees and stumbled down into the kitchen.

"Morning Sunshine." Connor said happily as he was making breakfast.

Fantora waved at him, deciding to sit at the dining room table where Neil was playing one of those stupid games he always plays with Kenzie in the morning. She says it makes him smarter but personally, Fantora thinks it's dumb.

"Fantora, you're awake." Neil said ecstatically as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah, how long have you been up?" Fantora said, trying to look interested.

"I've been up since 7am. It's been about two hours I've sat and waited for you to wake up."

By now, Fantora thought Neil was crazy but she remembered that Neil was always the one who could survive on so little sleep, even at his age. He always seemed to be the only one, next to her dad, ready to see her even if it started off as a bad morning.

Connor finally got done with breakfast and made a line of food that he invented, his breakfast burrito. Fantora grabbed a little bit of ground meat in the tortilla, eventually adding fluffy scrambled eggs, oozing cheese, diced onions, and dabbing a ton of spicy salsa. She also took the coffee mug that dad always prepared her to wake up in the morning. If it wasn't for him making Fantora coffee, mornings would be insane.

Desperately, Connor kept asking how good it is; only getting a couple of head nods from all three. After five times of asking in the last fifteen minutes, he gave up. To him, asking them was asking a bunch of chefs, examining the flavors in each bite they inspected.

"Dad." Fantora coughed. "I thought it was interesting. But you know that not everyone at the table appreciates when you start combining foods into one thing." She was secretly glaring at Benzie, who was holding a fork and playing around with the tortilla.

After everyone was done, all of them stuck there dishes in the sink. According to the other two, breakfast wasn't suited by them.

When it was only her and dad, she decided to talk about Hogwarts.

"Hey, can we go out to Diagon Alley to get me ready for Hogwarts?"

Dad thought about things for a few moments.

"I guess because you need to get the stuff before Hogwarts."

So she hurried and ran to the living room closet and grabbed her black converses and her good jacket. That jacket was only used on certain occasions, not very dirty, nor very old.

Fantora and her dad decided to look around first, until they got to Madam Malkin's Robes. When she walked in, she noticed a girl and three boys; two of the boys looked like twins and the other had glasses and a scar on his forehead. He stared at her for a few moments.

"Hello, miss. Robes for Hogwarts, I assume."

Fantora nodded at the lady as she started to measure her.

"It seems everyone today is going to get fitted for Hogwarts. Ah, Connor hasn't seen you in a while."

Connor smiled and went to hug Madam Malkin.

"Ahh, Madam, it's been too long."

While Connor and Madam Malkin got caught up, Fantora walked over to the dark haired boy who looked rather uncomfortable.

"Hi." Fantora said shyly.

"Hi." he replied

'Wow. What an extraordinary conversation we are having.' Fantora thought sarcastically.

"Um, what school you going to?" Fantora asked.

"I am going to Hogwarts."

'Of course he's going there!' She thought to herself again 'Why do I have to be such a fool?'

"Oh, I am going there too. I'm Fantora Duff."

"I'm Harry Potter."

Fantora stared wide eyed at him before looking away embarrassed. In her head she was freaking out. 'It's HARRY FREAKIN' POTTER!'

Of course she knew who he was, everyone in the wizarding world knew Harry Potter. He was the boy who defeated Voldemort.

"So... Um… Er…"

"Fantora, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, um— so— er… how is pie flavor..."

'WHYYYY? PIE FLAVOR? REALLY!?' Fantora embarrassedly thought to herself.

"Fantora, are you asking me what pie flavor I like? Um… I never really ate it a lot."

Fantora nodded, her cheeks as red as a tomato. She didn't say anything fearing something random will come out of her mouth.

Connor taps Fantora.

"Hey sweetie, it's time to go."

Fantora ran out the place after her dad opened the door.

Harry just sat there thinking 'Even though that Fantora girl had an odd conversation topic, maybe I'll run into her again.'


End file.
